


In Control

by MrsMast



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Potions, trick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMast/pseuds/MrsMast
Summary: On Halloween night Pansy's plan that she has been working on for months is finally about to come to fruition at the Gala. Will she succeed and capture the Dark Lord's attention or will her hard work be for naught?
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Tom Riddle
Comments: 18
Kudos: 15
Collections: Knockturn Tricks or Diagon Treats





	In Control

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [KnockturnTricksOrDiagonTreats](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/KnockturnTricksOrDiagonTreats) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Trick: Potions
> 
> A special thank you to OverlyInvestedFangirl (Kass) and Nik Cole. And a big thanks to Sommer who helped me come up with the idea ages ago! Without the three of you, this story wouldn't have been possible!

Pansy snuck quietly and cautiously through the manor, careful to skip over the third step from the bottom that creaked with the slightest of weight. Luckily for her, she knew exactly where she had to go, having spent a lot of her days at the Malfoy Manor back in her proper time period. It was a useful fact because she heard a soft rustle and not long after saw a house-elf making their way down the corridor. 

Quickly ducking behind a large curtain to the right, she held her breath and waited for them to pass. She heard the steps go by and after a few moments more—to be certain—left her hiding spot. She quickly made her way through the cold, winding passages until she reached the kitchens. After shutting the door quietly behind her, she whispered, " _ Colloportus".  _ She needed complete privacy for what she was doing; she could not and would not risk having anyone catch her before the task was accomplished. 

She looked around the enormous kitchen, noticing pots and pans full of various meats and intricate dishes of all kinds scattered throughout on benches and stovetops with a spell placed over them to ensure they were kept fresh. The Halloween Gala was tomorrow night. Every witch and wizard of high stature would be attending, and it was the perfect time for her little surprise. As she made her way through the kitchen, her eyes scanned rapidly, looking specifically for the wine used for making toasts. 

When she finally spotted the right wine, she rushed over and withdrew her wand. She had worked on this spell for months, trying it out here and there until it was perfected. Making quick work of it, she waved her wand and whispered the incantation just below her breath. She watched as the vibrant green wisps escaped her wand and gracefully fell into the wine, blending in seamlessly. Once she had double checked that everything was finished, a wicked smile slowly crept across her face. She exited the kitchen and made her way back to her room, still grinning from ear to ear. 

oOo

  
  


Pansy checked her reflection in the giant, silver ornate mirror one last time. She had chosen a forest green velvet dress that hung perfectly to every single one of her curves. It dipped low, showing a fair amount of cleavage, and the back had a long, thin strap that crisscrossed, showing off much of her bare skin. She slipped on her black peep toe heels and exited the room with her nerves racing like crazy. 

She was in absolute awe as she entered the stunning ballroom. The Malfoys had spared no expense in decorating the area. There were bouquets of a dozen black roses everywhere, and on each table there was a single candle lit which gave the room a warm glow. People of high society were scattered around in small groups, and Pansy noticed each of the Sacred Twenty Eight families were represented. She soon found her table and sat down watching, waiting. 

As she sat in the back section of the giant room, her stomach turned knots from the anticipation as she watched everyone walk about, laughing and chatting amongst themselves. She could still hardly believe she was here; it had only been a mere four months since she came back in time, but she had successfully infiltrated the elites and had at last been welcomed into Tom Riddle's inner circle. Even though he had only graced her with his presence a handful of times, the way she felt about him could not be ignored. He hadn't arrived yet, and she continued to wait with bated breath until he did. 

She knew she needed to play pretty though, so she stood from her seat and then began making her way around the room, greeting and smiling at guests but keeping a watchful eye on the entrance. She was conversing with Rosier when she felt him enter the room. 

As she turned to properly look at him, the breath caught in her throat. His black hair glistened from the candlelight, and the power of his aura was practically radiating from him. The enticing energy pulled her further in and she hoped it would never let her out of its grasp. As she glanced around the room, everyone else was also in awe of him. She laughed at those she knew believed that they would never follow the Dark Lord, but after tonight they most certainly would. She was going to make sure of that. 

Watching intently as he languidly made his way around the room, she was entranced. Never had she felt such a fierce pull from anyone before Tom Riddle. It felt as if her body physically craved him, had to have him to survive, and she was more than ready to fulfill that need. He must have felt her gaze lingering on him because he looked over at her, a sly smirk forming. 

She quickly glanced away—unusual for Pansy to do. Normally she had men begging for a moment of her attention, but he was so much different. He gave her constant butterflies when near and lit her insides on fire, and she couldn't take  _ not _ being his. But tonight, she desperately hoped that would change soon. 

As she sat at the nearest table composing herself, grabbing a drink to try settle her nerves, she felt his presence approaching from behind her. She tried to ignore it, but she felt the sensation strengthen as he got closer and closer until she couldn't stand it any longer and turned, coming face to face with the one and only Tom Riddle. 

He smiled pleasantly at her, extending his hand invitingly. "May I have this dance?" he questioned.

She nodded her head and placed her hand in his, and once again the butterflies began dancing. He swept her gracefully to the middle of the room, and Pansy finally heard the music she had blocked out in her hyper focus. It was a slow, sultry song, and she could feel all eyes in the room on them.

Tom slid his hands above her bosom, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, relishing in the feel. They started dancing slow, not very near each other. 

"I've seen you watching me, Miss Parkinson. Do you see something you like?" 

"Maybe," she whispered, trying to hide her face lest she blush further. 

He pulled her closer, and Pansy's body fit so perfectly against his. "Just maybe," he whispered in her ear, low and tantalising. "I like what I see too. But I'm sure you know I can't be too careful with people nowadays; they have to earn my trust."

She looked up into his captivating eyes and bit her lip, standing on tiptoes to reach his ear. "Well just maybe, after tonight, I'll make that a reality." She lightly kissed his cheek and swiftly left his embrace, hoping to make him want another taste of her. 

Pansy made her way to the toilets, closing the door behind her. She leaned heavily against it, feeling the cool wood against her bare back. She took a few deep, calming breaths, preparing herself for what was still to come. She knew it wouldn't be much longer now, and Merlin, was she ready. She could not wait to see his face when he discovered it was her doing. She washed her hands and stepped out, making her way back to her table to sit and wait. 

The next few minutes went by in a hazy blur. The host's house-elves brought out and served all the food and the special wine. After everyone was fully taken care of, Tom stood up and cleared his throat. All eyes turned to look at him, the room soon fell into silence. 

"I'm so glad to see that you all could be here with us tonight. I want to give a special thank you to the Sacred Twenty Eight." He smiled, though coldly, lacking the warmth he had shown towards her, nodding in their direction. "As you all well know, I'm sure, I'm trying to make the magical world... Well for lack of a better term, magical again. For too long we have hidden in fear of the Muggles finding out who we are. For too long we have let mudbloods join our world and taint us with their non-magical blood." 

Pansy watched as the crowd murmured and nodded enthusiastically in agreement, smiling and eager for what was to come.

"Here is what I had in mind: a group. A group to be behind me as I try to rid the magical world of those beneath us. I need some good, strong witches and wizards, and I know the Sacred Twenty Eight will provide that." He smirked, grabbing and raising his glass towards them. 

Pansy sat holding her breath in anticipation as soon as he touched the glass. The moment she had spent so many months working towards was about to come to a head. She was on the very edge of her seat, blood rushing rapidly through her veins, her heart almost beating out of her chest. 

She watched as the others followed suit and lifted their glasses in the air— not a single person left theirs on the table.  _ This is turning out far better than expected,  _ she happily thought to herself. Tom took a sip from his glass and slowly everyone did the same. 

"Who here is ready to follow me?" Tom asked, and as soon as those words left his lips, everyone became entranced. She could visibly notice the expressions on all the faces of the guests shifting to almost a look of admiration. Everyone raised their hands in unison in answer to his question. 

Pansy noticed the look of utter shock on Tom's face as everyone did so, and she stood up, making her way over to him unnoticed by the mesmerised people around her. 

"Was this your doing? But how?" he asked when he noticed her moving towards him.

"Well, it was certainly far from simple. I had to take the Imperious curse and tweak it to fit the purpose I had. So once I had done that, I added it to the ceremonial wine, turning the wine into an Imperious potion and the activation word for it was you saying  _ follow me. _ Quite brilliant if you ask me," she answered, smirking. 

"But why exactly did you do all this? Why do you want to help me? You haven't even been around but for a few months."

"Well, that's a story for another time I guess." She winked at him cheekily. 

"What exactly do you want from me Pansy?" he asked. "You have given me one of the best presents I ever could have asked for. But I don't know how to repay you. It's not often I'm in the debt of others; quite the opposite in fact."

"The only thing I ask my lord," she said, smiling sincerely and stepping up beside him, "is to let me join you, be by your side. Together."

"You didn't take the potion?" he asked, resting his forehead against hers. His cool grey eyes piercing her gaze and into her very being. 

"No, I didn't. I wanted to show you that I would happily follow you without needing the potion."

He pressed his lips to hers, kissing her deeply, intimately and fiercely. Consuming her soul and fulfilling her dreams. When he had finished, he looked out at the crowd and asked Pansy, "So what's next?" 

"Whatever you desire," she smiled, delighted. "But this time, you're going to do it right. I'll see to that." 


End file.
